bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Canada 3
is the third and current season of Big Brother Canada that premiered on March 23rd, 2015. It was the first season of Big Brother Canada to air on Global, other than the previous episodes. The previous two seasons were broadcasted on Slice. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Nots History : + signifies HOH for the week, thus automatic "Have" rights. : There were no Have/Have-Not competition during Week 1 and Week 10. Alliances *'NEWPORT' (Jordan and Zach) '' *'The Bromuda Triangle (Kevin, Jordan and Zach) *'''The Chop Shop (Bobby, Bruno, Graig, Ashleigh, Willow and Zach) *'The Fortress' (Kevin and Jordan) '' *'The Fembots''' (Brittnee and Sarah) *'Hexagon' (Sarah, Johnny, Brittnee, Kevin, Zach and Jordan) *'The Diaper Alliance' (Kevin, Zach, Jordan, Ashleigh, and Pilar) *'Team Black & Bru '(Bruno and Godfrey) *'SSB '(Sindy, Sarah and Brittnee) Game History Week 1 } | | | |} On Day 1, the sixteen original houseguests entered the Big Brother Canada 3 House. They discovered their personal belongings and the furniture of the House were locked in a new room: The Vault. On the first night, they also learnt that they were all HOH this week and that they each had to nominate two people for eviction. With 8 and 5 votes respectively, Sindy and Risha were put on the block. At the Veto competition, Sindy won the Veto and removed herself from the block, naming Pilar in her place. During the first Eviction show of the summer, the houseguests discovered Canada had been voting for the houseguest they wanted to evict; they chose Risha. Week 2 On week 2, Bobby won the Wall to Wall HOH competition. He was determined not to get much blood on his hands and nominated the first two people to fall during the HOH competition, Brittnee and Kevin. The latter overheard the girls talking strategy while he was using the HOH Bathroom. He then spread the message that the female houseguests (and mainly Naeha and Sindy) were targeting the male ones. He managed to save himself after he won the Power of Veto Competition, and Bobby had to choose a replacement nominee. He chose Sindy because of her being a physical threat and claiming she wanted the guys out. She was later evicted by a unanimous vote. Week 3 Round 1 (Instant Eviction) Just after Sindy's eviction, Kevin won a competition that saw Naeha and Godfrey battling hard. He found himself in a position he wanted to avoid. He was soon informed that it was going to be an Instant Eviction and that he had only 5 minutes to make his choice. He chose Naeha, as most of the house was targetting her for her strategy, and Brittnee, as a pawn. He later regretted his decision when several houseguests (including Naeha, Jordan and Zach) proposed him a master plan to evict a physical threat. During the eviction, Naeha was evicted by a vote of 9 to 2, only earning the votes of Johnny and Sarah, denying to vote to evict their closest ally and friend in the game. Round 2 After the Instant Eviction, the houseguests competed in pairs in a competition of endurance; Brittnee and Sarah were the last two remaining, with the former being crowned HOH. Brittnee immediately decided that her plan for the week was to try to "backdoor" Graig. However, she did not tell anyone outside of her immediate alliance that this was her plan; instead, Brittnee let the other houseguests believe that Johnny was her target for the week. As a part of her plan, Brittnee chose to nominate Bobby Hlad and Kevin Martin as "pawns". At the POV competition, Johnny came out victorious, and used the Veto on Kevin as part of Brittnee's plan. As HOH, she then chose Graig as the replacement nominee. He was later evicted by a unanimous vote. Week 4 After Graig Merritt's eviction, the houseguests competed in their fourth HOH competition, with Bruno Ielo being crowned as the winner. As HOH, Bruno decided to target the two people whom he had the least allegiances with, Johnny Colatruglio and Sarah Hanlon. He also justified his choices by stating that the former was a physical threat and the latter was the person whom the rest of the other houseguests wanted nominated. Week 5 After Johnny was evicted from the Big Brother House, he joined the first four evictee to battle in a very special competition that would let one of them to come back in. After a tough endurance competition, Sindy-with-an-S earned the chance to entre the house for a second time. She was then offered the possibility to earn her safety for the week by solving a riddle in the vault, which she acomplished and guarantee herself safety. Back in the house, Zach won his first HOH competition, and he celebrated it with his closest ally, Jordan. After the two figured out the other houseguests were becoming suspicious of Newport, Jordan asked his friend to put him on the block against Godfrey, which he did. Their plan was to make Zach win the POV and remove Jordan from the block. However, Sindy's come back in the house puzzled Zach who grew afraid to make a bigger move. He kept his nominations the same. During the POV ceremony, Godfrey threatened Zach, revealing Zach and Jordan's alliance, and showing the whole house he was going after the current HOH. Then, whereas Newport was feeling confident for the eviction, Godfrey and Sindy, Jordan's own showmance campaigned to evict him. During the live show, he was indeed evicted by a vote of 5 to 4 and became the first member of the jury. Week 6 Week 7 Round 1 Round 2 During the Triple Eviction Brittnee won her second HOH of the season by getting all the questions right and being one point ahead of Bruno Lelo in the "Talk of the Block" HOH competition. After the Houseguests learned of the mind boggling triple eviction she quickly declared war against the Couples in the house. She nominated Pilar Nemer, Zach Oleynik, and Kevin Martin with her targets being the two latter, But her plans of getting rid the two biggest threats to her game were derailed when Bruno Lelo won the POV and used on Zach in fear of being the biggest threat. Brittnne retaliated by nominating Willow because she is a wild card and fears her ally Sarah is getting to close and might take her over Brittnee. During the vote Sarah, Godfrey, and Ashleigh voted to save Pilar while Zach and Bruno voted to save Willow while Kevin got no saves. In the end both Kevin and Willow left and resulted in a broken hearted Sarah and a crumbled house hold Week 8 Round 1 (Pre-Coup d'État) After the shocking Triple eviction the Houseguests competed in the medieval themed HOH where Ashleigh won and a crushed Sarah realizing that her and Brittnee are back in the outside of the house. During the Nomination Ceremony Ashleigh nominated Sarah and Godfrey for eviction and the former as her target. But Sarah retaliated with her first Veto win of the season but her victory was still bittersweet when Ashleigh nominated Brittnee for her fifth stay on the block. Round 2 (Post-Coup d'État) When all hope seemed gone Brittnee and Sarah were pushed further down into rock bottom when Canada chose both Sarah and Brittnee for Have-Nots. But soon the secret was revealed and the Fembots "Slop Sisters" competed in the math related competition where Brittnee won and made one of the biggest moves of the season by orchestrating Bruno's Eviction. Week 9 Round 1 Afterwards Sarah won her first HOH of the season in the HOH competition 100 minutes of Hell. She nominated Ashleigh and Zach with the latter as her target but when Ashleigh won the veto she nominated Pilar to prevent the diaper alliance to gain the numbers back in their favor and evict Godfrey as a result Zach was sent home by a 3-0 Vote. Round 2 During the first Double eviction of the season Brittnee won her 3rd HOH in the competition Web of Flies, and nominated the remaining members of the opposite alliance, Pilar and Ashleigh with both as her targets. When Ashleigh won her second POV in a row Brittnee was forced to nominate Godfrey and the vote ended in a 1-1 tie with Brittnee casting the first tied vote of the season to send home Pilar. Week 10 Round 1 Sarah continued their streak by winning her second HOH and nominating Ashleigh and Godfrey but when the former won her third POV in a row she voted out Brittnee and the Fembots were separated. Round 2 In the last week Godfrey won his first ever HOH and chose to evict Ashleigh and Sarah win the game by a 7-2 vote receiving all the votes except for Bruno and Bobby. Finale The Jury Trivia *This season marks the first time a Head of Household was required to cast a tie breaker vote in Big Brother Canada, Brittnee Blair cast that vote against Pilar Nemer . **This makes Brittnee the first female Head of Household to do so in Big Brother Canada history. *The first Coup d'Etat like power was introduced this season, Canada voted for Sarah Hanlon and Brittnee Blair to be Have-Nots and to have the right to compete for the power. **Brittnee won the competition, allowing her to void Ashleigh Wood's nominees on eviction night and replace them with nominees of her own choosing. ***Brittnee is the first female houseguest to recieve this type of power. *This is the first season of Big Brother Canada to allow a houseguest evicted before the jury stage re-entrance into the Big Brother Canada House. **The first five houseguests evicted competed in an endurance competition to regain entrance. Risha Denner, Sindy Nguyen, Naeha Sareen, Graig Merritt and Johnny Colatruglio all competed with Sindy winning re-entrance into the house. ***Sindy is the first female houseguest to regain entrance into the Big Brother Canada house, this also makes her the first houseguest to return before jury stage. *This is the first season of Big Brother Canada to introduce a Double Power of Veto. Bruno Ielo won this power and did not use it. *This season saw the first Triple Eviction in Big Brother history. **Brittnee Blair is the first houseguest to win Head of Household during a Triple Eviction. **Kevin Martin and Willow MacDonald are the first houseguests to leave during a Triple Eviction. *This season was the first to see a member of the jury be evicted, having there vote nullified before the official count. **The jury member evicted was Jordan Parhar, having his vote for Sarah Hanlon voided. The final 3, Sarah Hanlon, Godfrey Mangwiza and Ashleigh Wood made this decision. *This is the first season of Big Brother Canada to see houseguests collectively nominate two houseguests for eviction on the first night. **Risha Denner and Sindy Nguyen recieved the most votes to nominate and went on to play for veto with Sindy winning and replacing herself with Pilar Nemer. *During week one after nominations and the power of veto ceremony, for the first time in Big Brother Canada history, the public were allowed to vote for the nominee, between Risha Denner and Pilar Nemer, to be evicted. **Risha Denner was the first houseguest to be evicted by the public. Category:Big Brother Canada Seasons Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Seasons with Evicted Houseguests Returning